1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rolling mill stand with a traveling carriage, comprising a set of rolls together with bearing installation parts as well as a rest bar and the roll fittings connected therewith, said traveling carriage being drivable out of and back into the stand transversely to the direction of rolling through a window formed by the pillar transoms of one of the roll housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of such rolling mill stands, there result difficulties, if the roll fittings consist, for instance, of roll guides superimposed upon the rest bars, which require a comparatively large support housing. The dimensions of theses housings are frequently so great, that they, together with the traveling cartridge, cannot be driven through windows in the rolling mill stands even if these windows have been widened up to the possible limits. The roll guides and, as a rule, together with these the rest bars have, therefore, either to be removed prior to driving out the roll set or, instead of rolls set which could be driven out, a replacement stand is utilized, meaning the entire roll stand is replaced by another one.